Tetrahydropyran-3-yl esters produced by the cultivation of the species Penicillium have antifungal activity (U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,604). However, the known tetrahydropyran-3-yl esters are not fully satisfactory as antifungal agents in terms of antifungal activity and stability.